Hoshi no Kaabii New Episodes: One: New Arrival to Castle Dedede
by pepdog1
Summary: What happens after Kirby defeated Nightmare? Well, he came back to Dream Land, and now some crazy things are going on. Episode One: A guest has come to live in Castle Dedede. The only thing is; he used to be one of Kirby's enemies! Will he ruin Kirby's birthday party, or save it from a different threat? ((Anime and game character mix. K plus for a bit of violence.))
1. Chapter One: Blueberry Knight

**Chapter One: Blueberry Knight **

It was a lovely day in Dream Land. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the air was fresh and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Two children, Fumu and Bun, walked side by side into Castle Dedede, carrying bags of groceries they had picked up from Cappy Town. They were gathering ingredients to bake a cake for Kirby's birthday. The pink puffball had already been distracted by Sword and Blade Knight, so they didn't have to worry about him finding out about their surprise party.

It wasn't long after they came through the gates that the two noticed a commotion in the courtyard, a contrast to the sweet silence of the fields.

"Dedede, what were you thinking?!"

"Oh, Meta Knight, I'm sure he won't be a bother…"

"Be quiet, Andrew. You don't need to get involved."

Curious, Fumu dropped her bags in her brother's arms and rushed towards the sounds.

As soon as she dashed into the courtyard, she saw Meta Knight, Bandanna Dee, Escargon and King Dedede arguing in the middle of the paved gardens.

"Guys! What's happening here?" Fumu cried, trotting up to them with Bun trying to follow her without falling over.

"Dedede has let a guest into the castle, and Meta Knight here doesn't approve." Escargon answered.

"A guest?" Bun asked, finally managing coming into the courtyard with all the bags. "Who is it?"

"One of Kirby's past enemies." Meta Knight answered gruffly. "And I don't want him causing trouble and putting everybody in danger!"

Fumu's emerald eyes widened.

"Past enemy?"

"He's really not too bad," Bandanna Dee interjected, "I knew him before he became evil. Maybe if Meta Naito here stopped being an idiot and actually gave him a chance, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

In response to this, Meta Knight simply replied, "Andrew, calm yourself. You're speaking Japanese again."

"DON'T call me that!" Bandanna Dee snapped. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?! Maruku is here to stay, and he's not leaving any time soon!"

Fumu was carefully listening, trying to make out what they were saying, when she was hit in the back of her head.

"OW!"

It didn't hurt, not that much, but the shock was enough to make her cry out. She turned sharply to see what had hit her; a colorful, striped beach ball.

"What in the world ...?"

She cautiously picked it up and looked to where it had come from. A staircase leading up to the north tower. Strange, nobody ever went up there. The guest must've moved in. The evil one.

She took the ball and walked up the stairs. What would she find at the top? A demon beast? A robot? Maybe something that looked cute but was actually a evil genius! Kirby wouldn't be enemies with any old creature, unless it had a pure black heart. That's why Dedede and Escargon, although cruel, were still considered friends.

The air was stale up there, musty and thick. Fumu took a deep breath. The sooner she returned the ball, the sooner she could get out.

As she reached the top, she was confronted by a door. She pressed her ear up against it, trying to hear if there was anybody inside.

What she heard sent shivers down her spine. A creepy, spooky, high-pitched tune being hummed quietly. It was like nothing she had ever heard before, and she definitely never wanted to hear it again.

Taking yet another nervous deep breath, she tapped her knuckles on the wood.

The response came quickly. The sound of something wooden falling on stone. A slight gasp. And the startled cry.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

Fumu was silent for a moment. Should she respond?

"Um... My name is Fumu. I found your, uh, ball?"

Silence, for a moment, and then the voice spoke again.

"Uh, you can come in. The door's not locked."

Fumu carefully turned the knob, peeking inside. The first thing she noticed was that the air had changed. It was no longer thick, but cool and fresh. White curtains flapped up and down at the window where a cool breeze was blowing.

Then she noticed the furniture. There never used to be any, but now there was a dresser and a bed.

Last, but definitely not least, she saw who was living there. And she didn't know what she had expected, or whether this creature fit that description.

What she saw was a purple puffball wearing a twin tipped jester cap which was a bit too big for him. The right side of the hat was blue and had white circles all over it, while the other side was red with white triangles. He was also wearing a red bow tie and brown boots with yellow laces. He had large, violet eyes and had some hair sticking out from underneath his hat. One fang slightly stuck out of his mouth.

"Hey hey hey! You found it! I had wondered where it had rolled off to!"

Fumu smiled at the creature and put the ball down on the ground.

"Yeah. So, you must be the guest that Dedede and Meta Knight were talking about."

"Probably, yeah!" the puffball laughed, jumping on top of the ball and rolling backwards a bit.

Fumu looked around. She noticed a feather duster lying near the dresser, abandoned on the cobblestone floor. This puffball must have been dusting before she interrupted him.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"The name's Marx. You're Fumu, correct?"

"M-hm." Fumu nodded, almost about to ask him how he knew that before remembering how he told him at the door.

"Well, nice to meet you, Fumu!" Marx smiled. "Do you live here, or...?"

"Yeah, I live here." Fumu answered, before shivering a bit. It was really cold up there, and the fact that this puffball used to be Kirby's enemy frightened her slightly.

"I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I have to prepare something for a friend."

"Hey, I'll come with you!" Marx exclaimed, rolling towards Fumu as she descended down the stairs. "I really have nothing else to do up here, and besides, I

have a few friends to catch up with!"

_He must be talking about Bandanna Dee._ Fumu thought.

She let him roll down behind her, and they soon reached the bottom. Somehow Marx managed to get down without slipping off his ball.

"Hey hey hey!" Marx called to the group in the middle of the courtyard. "Did I miss anything?"

The group turned towards them. Bandanna Dee was the first to respond.

"Marxy-sama! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" the Waddle Dee cried happily, running towards his long lost friend.

"Andy! Long time, no see!" Marx laughed as Bandanna gave him a warm hug.

Fumu noticed Meta Knight's eyes glowing red as he stormed towards the pair.

"Hello, Marx." he said coldly, glaring at the purple puffball. Marx grinned snidely back.

"Hey, Blueberry Knight. How've you been? Is your boyfriend alright?"

Fumu gasped slightly. Bandanna Dee stepped back a couple of steps.

"This isn't going to end well..." He muttered, hiding behind the girl. "Oh, NOVA…"

Meta Knight's eyes widened slightly for a second, turning pink, before returning to a wine red color as he glared harder.

"I'm fine." he answered through gritted teeth. "And I don't have a boyfriend."

Marx's eyes narrowed, but his smile grew wider. He stared Meta deep in the eyes.

"Oh really? What about that student of yours you have such strong feelings towards? What's his name? Oh yeah, K-"

"Poyo!"

Marx suddenly broke eye contact with the knight and turned his head towards the source of the sound, his eyes wide.

Fumu recognized it immediately.

"Kirby!"

The group started rushing about frantically, trying to hide any evidence of the upcoming party.

While rushing about, Fumu noticed Marx frozen on the spot, his eyes wide; a shimmering green color closely matching her own.

"Marx...?"

The puffball suddenly bolted, abandoning his ball and dashing up the staircase to his room.

Fumu became curious.

"Marx! Wait!"

As she climbed back up the mountain of stairs, her mind fluttered back to the previous conversation.

_"Hey, Blueberry Knight. How've you been? Is your boyfriend alright?"_

What could that mean? Meta Knight didn't have a boyfriend, did he?

_"Oh really? What about that student of yours you have such strong feelings towards? What's his name? Oh yeah, K-"_

Student? Who did she know that Meta taught who's name began with 'K'? Nobody came to mind.

And when Marx's eyes went green… Weren't they supposed to be purple? Unless…

There was one part of the conversation that stuck out the most for her, something that would be super useful in the future.

"Blueberry Knight. Now that's a new one. I'll have to remember to call him that whenever he annoys me…"


	2. Chapter Two: Brotherly Hate

**Chapter Two: Brotherly Hate**

By the time Fumu made it up to the top of the tower, Marx was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" She though aloud, "He can't have just disappeared!"

Little did she know, somebody was watching her from under the bed.

_Holy NOVA… _Marx thought to himself from his hiding place, _Kirby is __**here?! **_ _Of all the places in Gamble Galaxy, I just __**had **__to stumble into the place he lives in, didn't I?! Think Marx… How can I get out of here?_

His train of thought was interrupted when Fumu jumped onto the bed, sitting on the edge. The sudden movement above Marx's head caused the little jester to yell out in shock.

Fumu, upon hearing Marx, cried out as well, hopping off the bed and stumbling backwards into the dresser.

"Marx?! What are you doing under the bed?!"

Marx, without an excuse, made one up.

"Uh… I… My ball rolled under! Yeah. Yeah, that's it."

Fumu instantly found the plot-hole.

"You left your ball downstairs, Marx, when you rushed up here."

If Fumu could see Marx's face at that moment. He was blushing bright red as he realised his blunder. It was much a contrast to his purple fur and green eyes.

"I-I did? I did! Yeah… th-that must why I can't find it!"

He slid out of under the bed and shook himself to get the dust off.

Fumu looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"You… You're scared of Kirby, aren't you?"

Marx looked away, his eyes fading from green to grey.

"No… W-what makes you think that? He… He just a pink puff who wouldn't hurt a fly! I-I have no reason to be afraid!"

Fumu soon realised that he wouldn't admit at anything, and so decided to ask a different kind of question.

_He and Meta Knight seem to know each other quite well… maybe they're related?_

"Okay… Are you and Meta Knight brothers by any chance? "

Marx looked back at her, his eyes returning to their usual violet colour as he raised an eyebrow at this strange question.

"What?"

Fumu suddenly realised that this question on its own made no sense, and so rushed to create an explanation.

"It's just that you seem to know a lot about each other, and it seems like you have a bit of a brotherly hate for each other."

"No," Marx answered, "I used to work here as the court jester, and so I got to know him a bit. I mean, I'm not even a Ponyan; I'm a Noddy… cross with a couple of other things. He doesn't like me, that's all."

"Maybe because you used to be one of Kirby's enemies." Fumu muttered under her breath, looking away.

"What was that?!" Marx snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing. I said nothing." Fumu exclaimed, slightly sweating in fear. She didn't want to anger the little puffball; those fangs looked like they belonged to a canine.

"Listen, sister," Marx hissed, approaching her. His eyes narrowed and started to glow a red colour similar to Meta Knight's when he got angry. Fumu started walking backwards, bumping into the dresser.

"I don't know what they told you about me, but it was all a lie. They don't know anything about me. And they never will. So get your nose out of my business before somebody gets hurt."

Fumu bolted towards the door, terrified.

"AND STAY OUT!" She heard Marx call after her as she ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran blindly, not caring where she would end up. Her heart was pounding. She hadn't meant to anger him.

When she got to the bottom, she bumped into something metal.

"Whoa there, Fumu-chan." Blade Knight giggled. "What's the rush?"

Fumu, panting heavily, suddenly realised that there was nothing to be afraid of. She was in a castle filled to the brim with guards and, most importantly, Kirby. Marx couldn't do much to hurt her, not when she had Meta Knight by her side.

"I-it was nothing," She told the older female, "Just a little brotherly hate."


	3. Chapter Three: The Legend of Zelda

_Short, crappy chapters are short and crappy. I'm sorry._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Legend of Zelda**

Fumu became more and more worried with each passing minute. Marx hadn't come down from his tower even once after what had happened, not even for dinner.

It was after dinner as she sat in the courtyard that she decided to ask an important question.

"Meta Knight," She whispered to the blue Ponyan as she watched him clean his sword, "Why don't you like Marx? What did he do?"

Meta Knight didn't speak for a moment, but then a low chuckle erupted out of under his mask.

"Why don't I tell you a different story; an old but true legend?"

Lololo and Lalala, who were sitting nearby, exchanged glances.

"Is it the Legend of Zelda?" They asked simultaneously.

Meta Knight chuckled even louder.

"Wrong legend, Lola, but I can tell that one later if you want.

"Anyway, this is the story of a little boy. He was a bit of a misfit, and used to live around the castle, before you were here, Fumu. After the defeat of Nightmare, during when Kirby left Dream Land for a bit, this boy started causing some trouble. His heart was full of evil and hatred, and he wanted nothing more than to make all of Popstar suffer.

"One day, he came up with a plan. He had found out about an all-powerful comet named NOVA, and discovered that he could summon it so that he could make a wish; the wish to control Popstar. There was one catch, though. Only the pure of heart could summon NOVA. He knew that his heart was full of hatred, and so he had to get somebody else to summon NOVA for him.

"So, using his powers of persuasion, he got the sun and moon to fight, and then got one of the local star warriors to go find NOVA so they could wish for them to stop fighting. Do you remember that day, Fumu?"

Fumu nodded, and so did Bun, who had come to sit next to his sister.

"Mum and Dad were so worried. We thought the world was going to end! Again!"

Yet another chuckle from the older puffball.

"Indeed. Anyway, when the star warrior had completed his task and gathered the necessary items to summon NOVA, the boy pushed him out of the way and stole the wish.

"With the wish, he grew large, golden wings and gained powers unimaginable. NOVA himself started crashing towards Popstar. The sun and the moon, feeling guilty for the trouble they caused, slowed NOVA down so that the star warrior could go inside and destroy its heart.

"The star warrior succeeded, of course, and the now lifeless NOVA started floating back to its original place. The boy, filled with anger, challenged the star warrior to a duel. The star warrior, however, won. The boy was sent flying into NOVA, destroying them both."

"Cool," Bun smiled, "Well, nice story, but…"

"That wasn't the end," Meta Knight interrupted, "You see, the parts of NOVA fused with the boy, bringing him back as the pure embodiment of hatred, the hatred that was inside his soul. He, one again, challenged the star warrior, and one again lost. But some people say that somebody -nobody knows who- fixed NOVA to make their own wish, and that the boy was brought back, and is now somewhere on Popstar."

"But wait," Fumu interjected, "What does this have to do with Marx?"

Meta Knight was silent as he slid his sword back in its holder and stood up. It wasn't until he had almost left the courtyard that Fumu got her answer.

"…Everything."


	4. Chapter Four: Helper To Hero

_So, before we begin chapter four, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and following my works. You've really inspired me, and I am happy to continue this until the end, as well as all the other episodes. You guys rock!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Helper To Hero**

Fumu was confused and shocked. She had no idea that the little puffball who she wanted to be friends with was somebody so dark and evil.

Wanting to collect more information, she went to find Marx. Only, when she came up to his room, he was nowhere to be seen.

Rushing down the stairs once again, she almost knocked a little yellow bird out of the air.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Fumu was panting from all the running and needed to rest for a moment before she could answer.

"I...I'm sorry, Tokorri, but I'm looking for Marx. Have you seen him?"

"Who?" the bird was genuinely confused. "I can't say I know anybody with a name like that!"

Fumu groaned with annoyance and frustration.

"Purple puffball, red and blue hat, fangs?"

"Oh, him!" Tokorri smiled. "Last time I saw him, he was headed towards the party room."

Fumu gasped. _The party room? That's where Kirby's party was being held! If Marx was there, he might destroy it all!_

Without another word to the little yellow canary, she bolted in the direction of said room.

"Hmph. Some people have no manners..." Tokorri muttered.

As soon as Fumu came to the door, her heart almost stopped. Again, that creepy, chilling tune was being hummed, and she hated it.

Taking a deep breath and making sure her heart was beating, she slowly opened the door, similar to the way she opened the door when she first met Marx in the tower.

Marx apparently didn't hear her arriving, because when she stepped in he paid no attention to her. He was looking at a picture on the wall, a photograph of a bunch of people with the title "Helper To Hero" engraved below on the frame.

He sighed at the photo before turning around, only then noticing the young girl.

The first thing Fumu noticed was how tired the puffball looked. His eyes were grey, as if all the colours had been drained out of them, and somehow the colour of his fur and his clothes seemed to have faded too.

"Marx!" Fumu smiled, walking further into the room, "I've been looking all over for you!"

The response she received was not quite what she had in mind.

"I'm sorry."

Fumu was taken aback, and didn't know what to say.

"…P-pardon?"

Marx took a deep breath.

"I… I'm sorry for yelling at you, back there. I don't know what came over me, and I just… I just got a bit emotional, I guess."

Fumu blinked at him for a bit, surprised, but then sighed and smiled.

"It's alright, really."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Fumu decided to speak up.

"Marx… Meta Knight told me a legend earlier today. I think you would like to hear it."

Marx was skeptical.

"A legend?"

"Yes. I want you to hear it, because I think it is rather important."

Marx nodded and sat down on a chair nearby.

"Go on…"

Fumu took a deep breath, her heart ponding, as she repeated what Meta Knight had said.

With each sentence, Marx's eyes grew greener and greener. Fumu kind of wondered why, until she remembered Meta Knight and his colour changing eyes. Maybe this was the same thing; eyes that changed colours with his emotions. They did turn red when he was angry. But what was green, and what was grey?

At the end, she took a deep breath and a long pause, letting it all sink in.

"Sounds familiar?" She asked after a while, putting her hands on her hips.

Marx was silent for a moment, before whispering something to himself.

"What was that?" Fumu asked, leaning in to hear what he had to say.

"It's nothing." Marx snapped. "Nice story, but I really have to be going now…"

Fumu blocked his way out.

"Tell me. I want to know."

Marx didn't answer.

"Marx, I know the boy in the story is you. I know who you are."

"No. You don't." Marx corrected. "Because that wasn't me."

"Why would Meta Knight lie about something like this, huh? Why would he say something that's not true?"

"He's hated me from the beginning, just like everybody else." Marx said through gritted teeth, once again trying to walk out on her.

"MARX! Listen! I know who you are, the monster you are. If you really want to be forgiven, then behave!"

"Enough!" Marx yelled. "Can't you see that this is a touchy topic for me?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The next part happen so fast, Fumu almost thought that it didn't happen at all. Marx suddenly grew big, golden, heart decorated wings, just like Meta said he did when he first got his powers. He rapidly fired a flurry of arrows in her direction and, although none of them hit directly, some of them brushed up against her, leaving scratches.

Fumu dashed out the door, screaming in fear of being hurt. She slammed the door behind her, panting hard as she ran to find somebody to tell.

"META KNIGHT!"

She was caught off guard as something grabbed her and covered her mouth. It wasn't until she saw that it was not gold wings, but orange paws that were holding her that she calmed down a bit.

"Bandanna Dee, what are you-?"

Bandanna shushed her and, letting her go, started walking away, beckoning her to follow.

"I've got something to tell you…"

She followed him cautiously, wondering all the while what was so important that he had to tell her in secret.

Once they reached the throne room, which was empty, Bandanna Dee told her to sit on the floor, sitting next to her as she did so.

"Listen," he told her, "I know what you've been told about Marx, and it's all true, but there's something they missed out, something that they don't know.

"They might have told you that Marx is monster with a black heart, but that's a lie. I know Marx well and, when he was little, he wanted nothing more than to join the greatest competition in Dream Land, the Helper to Hero competition. He wanted to be able to help Popstar, to be a hero.

"But the other competitors laughed at him and teased him because of his small size and lack of hands. The bullying then got larger, as they started to tease him out of the competition, and then they started beating him up every week just for fun.

"Kirby and I found him, one day, being beaten up, and we scared the Helpers away. He became our good friend after that, and in return for his protection, he gave us knowledge that we wouldn't be able to learn anywhere else.

"Marx was always a bit of a bookworm, you see. He had his own secret library, and every day we would meet there and hang out.

"One day, though, his love of books led to his downfall. He told me about how he had read about a wish-granting comet in the sky, and how he would use it to make Popstar a better place.

"I wasn't very keen on his plan, and tried to stop him, but he locked me in the library. By the time I got out, he had already sent Kirby up into space to find NOVA, and there was nothing I could do.

"When I found out that he had died… I didn't know what to do. I was devastated. I knew that he meant well, but Kirby had no choice but to kill him. That's why I was so excited when he came back. It would be a chance for us to hang out, maybe read some books together, just like we did before…"

Fumu suddenly felt giddy as Bandanna fell into silence. She didn't know what to think anymore, and her head was spinning. What Meta had said… and what Bandanna told her… and how Marx was acting… It was all very confusing.

"Thank you Bandanna." Fumu smiled, hiding her worry and confusion. And with that, she slowly walked off to her room.


	5. Chapter Five: Icy Plans

_Dear DoUEvenWriteBro, please, before you give any criticism, make sure that you are going to do it properly. Tell me what I have done wrong using examples from the story and then tell me what I can do to improve it. If you are not going to do that, expect me not to try and improve on whatever you noticed. If you don't like what the Kirby fandom is writing, just leave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue writing this for the people who appreciate my work and want to make it better. Short chapter this time._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Icy Plans**

Fumu went through her bedtime routine in a daze. While she brushed her teeth, her hair, put her clothes on and slid into bed; all the while she couldn't stop thinking.

While she lay in bed in the dark room, she couldn't sleep. It was almost like the Dedede face that was peeking at her though the crack in the doorway was forcing her to stay awake.

As she tossed and turned, she attracted some attention from outside.

"...Poyo?"

Sitting up, Fumu looked at the pink puffball through tired eyes.

"Come here, Kirby." she muttered, opening her arms and beckoning him to snuggle up to her.

The little puff walked in sleepily and hopped on the bed, crawling into Fumu's embrace.

"What... Wrong... Poyo?" he murmured. He still couldn't speak very well, but it was understandable. Most of the time.

Fumu sighed as she rocked the puffball back and forth, holding him close to her chest.

"He's a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a dark past, you know?" she mumbled. "I can't figure him out..."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, confused.

"I mean, he used to be your friend, and then he was your enemy. He's Meta Knight's enemy, but he's Bandanna Dee's friend! I'm not sure if he's my friend or my enemy, but..."

"Poyo?" Kirby was genuinely confused.

"It doesn't matter." Fumu assured him. " Just go to sleep."

"Poyo." Kirby agreed, crawling out of her lap and under the covers. It wasn't long before, feeling safer than before, Fumu fell asleep with the puffball in her arms.

Outside, however, something rather sinister was going on.

A cloaked figure was floating outside the castle walls, spreading little red berries all over, and even throwing some over the wall.

After he had done, he chuckled to himself lightly.

"The icy plans are underway..."

With that, he spun his cape and disappeared.


	6. Chapter Six: Getting Colder in Here

_Ok, now is where the action begins… and no, it's not Meta Knight, Mr Guest. Sorry._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Is it Just Me, or is it Getting Colder in Here?**

The next day, Fumu awoke to find the castle empty. Of course it would be; everybody was preparing the party for later that evening. She got dressed in her usual clothes and decided to help them by keeping Kirby distracted until it was time.

She had to keep him away from both the party room, and the courtyard. Yes, most of the party would take place in the party room, but the games and activities, like pin the tail on the donkey and the piñata were being set up in the courtyard.

She decided to take Kirby for a walk. More accurately, she walked and Kirby rode on her shoulders so that he wouldn't run off and ruin the surprise.

After a bit of walking, she felt something go 'squelch' under her foot. Lifting it up, she saw that it was something red. Looking further on, she saw lots of little red berries all over the ground. She ignored them, however, as she saw that they were not harmful.

... Or were they?

Anyway, Fumu kept on walking. The two talked happily about things until they were interrupted by a little yellow canary.

"The artypay is eadyray." Tokkori whispered to the young girl. Fumu knew exactly what this meant, and nodded to him. He flew off.

"Hey, Kirby," she said to the little pink puffball, "Would you like to play a game?"

Kirby nodded happily. "Bai!"

"Okay then. Close your eyes."

Kirby did as he was told.

"No peeking!" Fumu warned him. She started walking towards the party room, excitement building up inside her.

Everybody was waiting for her to arrive, including Marx, who had no idea what was happening.

When Fumu entered the room, it was pitch black.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She told Kirby.

The Ponyan did so, even though he was confused. And then it happened.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted as the lights turned on, jumping out of their hiding places. Kirby laughed happily.

"Poyo! Thank... Friends!"

After a bit if talking, eating and general celebrating, in which Marx was mysteriously missing from, the group went to the courtyard.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder in here?" asked Bun, shivering as they started setting up the piñata.

"It's just you." Fumu answered.

Meta Knight thought otherwise, however.

"Winter berries." he whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Winter berries, over there." Meta answered, pointing to some little red berries on the ground. "They make the area around them colder."

"That makes sense." Bun smiled.

"No, it doesn't." Replied Meta, his eyes turning green. "Winter berries only grow in snowy places. For them to be so far away from their natural habitat... It's very unusual."

A roar suddenly erupted from behind the group.

"Um... Meta Knight?" Fumu gasped. "I don't think that those berries are the only things that are making it cold!"

They turned and came to face something they hadn't seen for a long time.

"Ice Dragon!"

The Ice Dragon was approaching fast, only stopping every so often to mean down and pick up some winter berries from the ground. Every time he ate some, he grew a tiny bit bigger.

The Dragon crashed through the wall, roaring loudly. Everybody was running away, trying to escape. Kirby sprung into action, running up and trying to inhale it.

"Kirby, no!" Fumu cried. She tried to run up to him, but Meta Knight grabbed,her arm. She called out to the young star warrior. "Run! You're going to be crushed!"

Kirby realized, only a little bit too late. Fumu desperately called the Warp Star, but it was too late. The Dragon's foot fell on top of the little puffball. The last thing Fumu saw was two flashes of white light, but that was probably nothing.

When the Dragon lifted his foot again, Kirby was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't a hole, or even a pink pancake. He was gone.

Outside the castle, watching everything, was the cloaked figure.

"It has been done." he chuckled quietly.

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter Seven: Forgive Me?

_Oh NOVA! Is Kirby dead? We'll just have to wait and see... _

**Chapter Seven: Forgive Me?**

Kirby had his eyes shut tight. Was this the end? Was he dead? Was this what death felt like? It felt like he was flying, but at the same time, being held close to something soft. A cloud? An angel? He clung close to it, as if this was the only part of life he had left, and if he let go then it would be the end.

The wind whipped around his body, cold and deadly, but this soft object was warm and comforting. He felt safe in it's arms.

A voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey now. That was a close one, little buddy. You're safe now, though."

Kirby didn't open his eyes. He just kept listening, thinking that this voice would be the only thing that could save him, and if he didn't listen, then he would be doomed.

The voice continued.

"Now then... I know you haven't gotten on well with me, puffball, but I just saved your life back there. I could've easily left you to die, but I didn't. Even though you've killed me before, twice. I still want to be your friend, you know. Will you forgive me?"

Kirby was both happy and confused. By the way he understood it, he wasn't dead. Something had saved him. The only thing was... Who was it?

He looked up and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were a pair of rose colored eyes staring back at him. Two white balls of cotton whipped about around him and the purple furred puffball, connected to a red and blue jester's hat. He was being held in two gold wings, between four claws.

"... Marxy-poyo?" he asked opening his eyes a little wider. He was surprised. Maybe he really was dead, just like Marx. Maybe he had finally joined his old friend in whatever sort of mixed up heaven, hell, or limbo that would hold both good guys and bad guys.

Then he looked down. Then he realized. He saw the Ice Dragon, and little spots running around that must've been his friends, trying to escape from the danger. And those two white flashes he saw... That must've been Marx teleporting!

"...Forgive me?"

Kirby looked back up at the Noddy. Marx was smiling gently. He seemed like he really was trying, and did want to be friends. Kirby nodded happily at him.

"... Forgive, poyo."

Marx smiled even wider.

"Well then, let's go beat up some Dragon, shall we?"

Down below, Fumu was still looking for Kirby, not wanting to believe that he was truly dead.

"Kirby! ... Kirby?"

Meta Knight's eyes suddenly turned blue as he saw something in the sky.

"Fumu, over there!"

The little girl looked up, and almost started crying with joy.

"It's Kirby! And... Is that Marx?"

The Noddy let go of the puffball, who dropped safely onto his warp star. Marx teleported down, landing right next to Fumu, scaring her a bit.

"Marx? What are you-?"

The purple puffball gave her a look and smiled. His eyes were shimmering gold.

"We're going to save you. You might want to get out of here; things could get dangerous."

Fumu, although wanting to stay and watch, nodded and ran off, grabbing her brother on the way.

As Kirby flew past on his warp star, trying to inhale something, Marx got an idea. His ball was still lying on the ground, and he rushed up to it, kicking it towards Kirby.

The pink puffball inhaled it and swallowed it, jumping into the air as he did so.

Turns out, he was doing a backflip. When he landed had a hat on his head that looked like a circus tent with eyes.

"Circus Kirby!" he announced. "Is this for real? You bet it is! Jump through a flaming hoop, and show off your finest Acrobatics! After the curtains close on your foes, they'll know the clown arts are no joke."

Meta Knight's eyes turned blue once again. Fumu, who was watching from behind the crumbled wall, was confused.

"What is that?!"

"It seems like Marx and Kirby have found a new copy ability," Meta answered, "Circus!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Risky Plan

Chapter Eight: Risky Plan

Kirby gripped tightly his warp star as he flew side by side with Marx up into the air. The two stopped at the Ice Dragon's eyes as the beast let out a terrifying roar.

"Do your thing, puffball!" Marx encouraged, flying towards the back of the Dragon's head. Kirby nodded.

"Balloon Pop Art!" he announced.

He reached into the air and pulled out a balloon. He blew it up quickly before transforming it into a shape. A Meta Knight shape, to be exact.

He threw it at the Dragon, and it exploded on impact, making the Dragon reel away in shock. Marx fired a couple of arrows at the back of its head, causing it to yell out in pain.

"Fooools..." it hissed, now showing the ability to speak. "I have come heeeere for Kirby and Kiiirby I will get!"

He took a deep breath, obviously about to exhale some icy air at the pink puffball.

"Nope!" Kirby smiled. "Flame Baton!"

He plucked three bowling pin-looking things from under his hat and shook them, setting them on fire. He then juggled them, throwing them at the Dragon's face one after the other.

The Dragon shook its head as each one hit, screeching and howling. The cold air was left in his throat, causing it to burn.

"Ack!" he choked. "I'll geeet you!"

He swung his claw at Kirby, but he just performed a backflip and avoided it.

The pink puffball wasn't able to avoid the backhand, unfortunately, and was knocked off his warp star. Marx quickly teleported and caught him, but lost control and started falling as well. Luckily, something soft caught them.

"He he he..."

On hindsight, maybe unluckily is the right word.

The Ice Dragon closed his hand on the two, lifting them up to his face.

"I got yoooooou now!"

The Ice Dragon laughed for a moment and Fumu, annoyed with it, threw a pebble at it.

"Fumu, that's not going to-"Meta Knight began saying, when all of a sudden the pebble flew into the Dragon's eye and caused him to fling the pair to the ground.

Fumu gasped. What had she done?

Luckily, Marx gained control of his wings again just before they hit the ground, and caught Kirby too.

"That was a close one. We're never going to beat it at this rate! We need a plan B."

The two looked around for anything that could help them. Then they noticed a couple of torches down a hallway.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, puffball?" Marx smiled. Kirby nodded vigorously as he ran off towards them, doing a couple of flips to jump over the holes that the Dragon had made in the ground. Once he got there he compressed the circus ability into his Copy Palette and inhaled the torch.

Instead of using the fire copy ability, however, he compressed it too, before mixing it with circus. He then activated this ability, making the others watch in awe.

The circus hat appeared on his head again, only this time two fiery torches were sticking out the sides.

"Fire Breather Kirby!" he chuckled. "All the acrobatic skills of a clown, with the added heat of fire! Don't burn your eyes with this marvelous display!"

He ran back up to the Dragon with a couple of handsprings, before launching himself into the air. He spun around, breathing fire like he usually would with the fire ability, only this time he rapidly fired flaming bowling pins at the monster. It reeled back and screeched with everybody hit.

"That's the spirit!" Marx laughed, pelting a couple of seemingly harmless seeds at the Dragon's feet.

Fumu was confused.

"Meta Knight, what happened? How can this be?"

Meta Knight rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"Kirby has discovered the ability to compress copy abilities and use them at a later point. It seems he also can now combine copy abilities to make a new one. In this case, Fire and Circus make Fire Breather."

"That's-" Fumu began, but she was caught off guard when the seeds that Marx had scattered burst open and sent thorny rose vines shooting up at the Dragon.

The Dragon was greatly injured now, and Fumu could tell. But it wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"If I'm gooooooing to die, I'll maaaaaake you die with me!"

He started inhaling air again, but this time at a much stronger speed. He was creating a whirlwind and sucking everything up! He knew he would be killed from the inside when he inhaled the fire, but he would kill them in the process!

Meta Knight quickly gathered the children in his cape and pushed them up behind a wall. They huddled together, not wanting to get pulled in. A couple of other people that were in the castle hid behind closed doors, others hid under beds. But Marx and Kirby weren't so lucky. They were out in the open.

Kirby hurriedly stopped his attack, though firing a few pins into the Dragon's mouth. He dropped down and started sprinting away. Marx tried to follow him, only he couldn't. He wasn't going anywhere. In fact, he was going backwards.

"Can't... Push against wind, poyo!" he called.

As he looked back at the Dragon, a plan popped into Marx's head. A risky one, but a plan nevertheless.

He teleported up to Kirby, grabbing him and forcing him to stop running.

"What are you doing?!" Kirby shouted angrily.

"Trust me on this, puffball." Marx assured him. "I know what I'm doing. When I say the word, perform a Fireball Inferno, alright?"

Kirby, though confused, nodded.

Marx let go and teleported up into the air, letting the Dragon inhale them both. The Dragon was surprised, but joyous at the same time. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Now!" Marx yelled, just before they reached inside the mouth of the beast.

Kirby did as he was told, performing a Fireball Inferno right on time. The fire he created poured down the Dragon's throat. Feeling them in his mouth, the Dragon closed it. Big mistake. Instantly after he had done so, the ice in his stomach melted into a pool of boiling water. The Dragon, unable to handle it, burst into flames, leaving nothing but a harmless snowflake which melted on contact with the ground.

Fumu broke away from the huddle and rushed towards the area as fast as she could. She knew that she should be happy that the Dragon had been defeated, but all she could feel was despair.

"Kirby?! Marx?! Where are you?!" She called.

There was no answer for a moment, and Fumu began to worry, but then a sound could be heard above her head.

"Poyo!"

The group looked up. Kirby was standing on Marx's head, and the two floated down safely.

"That was a risky plan, Marx." Meta Knight said, shaking his head. "One more millisecond and you and Kirby would be nothing but a pile of ashes."

Marx just chuckled at this thought.

"Well, we're safe, aren't we?"

Fumu ran up and hugged the two.

"Yes. Yes, you're safe. I'm so happy!"

The others started joining into the hug too, and they somehow managed to get Dedede, Meta Knight and Escargon to join in. And then everybody celebrated Kirby's birthday in peace.

… Well, not everybody.

* * *

The figure watched the scene through his crystal mirror. Upon seeing his beast explode, he did the same.

"NO! It can't be! UGH!"

His master clicked his imaginary tongue.

"Patience. Calm yourself. Now, we can always try again. If anything, it's not even your fault. It's _his."_

The figure who had been looking into the mirror turned sharply to look at the one his master was talking about; the cloaked figure who had sent the beast.

"You better not screw up next time." He snapped to him. "Find another demon beast! And this time, I want that _Marx _gone too."

The cloaked figure bowed.

"As you wish, my lord…"

* * *

The party had ended, and now it was time for somebody to go.

"Are you sure you can't stay, Marx?"

Marx smiled sadly at the Waddle Dee, his eyes sparkling gold.

"Hey. I'll be back. I'm just going to get my own house, that's all. If I'm going to live anywhere, I want it to be somewhere that won't be in danger of being destroyed by giant dragons, okay?" He joked.

Bandanna rushed up and hugged his friend.

"… Okay."

Fumu and her brother watched this sad scene from the gates, along with Kirby, Meta, Dedede, Escargon, Sword, Blade, Lololo and Lalala.

As soon as Marx started to leave, Fumu called out.

"Bye Marx!"

It wasn't long before everybody else started to take up the farewell. Even Meta Knight waved a bit.

"I guess he was the good guy, after all." Fumu thought aloud.

"You can't judge a book by its cover." Her brother reminded her.

"I guess you're right, Bun. I guess you're right…"

* * *

_Hold on. This can't be the end! What happens next? Who were the mysterious figures? Don't you fret, my dear readers! There will be another episode soon! Watch out for the next instalment: Hoshi no Kaabii New Episodes: Two: Web of Lies and Love. Here's a sneak peek!_

* * *

"Do you know what I'm thinking girls?" Adeliene asked suddenly. Everybody started at her.

"Do tell." Ribbon muttered.

"Dedede and that friend of his seem pretty… how do I put this?... _Cosy,_ with each other, don't ya think?"

Ribbon, Fumu, Lalala and Bandanna Dee swapped looks.

"No." They answered, simultaneously.

"Oh, come on!" Addie egged. "They're _perfect_ for each other! Did you hear the way they were talking to each other? They're totally in love, even if they don't realise!"

"Adeliene…" Fumu began, but Bandanna cut her off.

"I think you may have a point there."

Fumu looked at him.

"Pardon?!"

Bandanna shrugged.

"I don't know. I just think that it could be a possibility."

He glanced at the painter, before looking back at the girls.

"I don't exactly know how girls work, despite being one myself, but I think that Addie has picked up the signs pretty easily."

"Sure." Lalala giggled. "And the next thing we know, Meta Knight is going to fall in love with Escargon. AKA; completely impossible."


End file.
